


(COMM) The Greasy Road to Stuckage!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Burping, Crying, Denial, F/M, Farting, Fat Shaming, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Stress Eating, Unaware, Weight Gain, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Natasha is a college girl with a lovely boyfriend that always seems to have her back! However, he has noticed a change in her... She's eating a lot more than usual, and she's been SO gassy! Could the stress of college be getting to her? What will happen when her feeding carries on for too long?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	(COMM) The Greasy Road to Stuckage!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This story includes graphic depictions of flatulence, belching, weight gain, humiliation, and fat shaming. View discretion is advised.

“I’ll have uhm…” the young woman trails off, a finger to her lips as she gazes at the fast food joint’s menu. She felt awfully hungry… Or perhaps, it was more like she felt like _eating._   
  
“I’ll have 2 beefy bean and cheese supreme burritos with a large Hilltop Dew please!” she says, starting to fish her wallet out of her purse.   
  
“Sure thing ma’am…” the underpaid student behind the cash register said with utmost apathy, punching at the keypad in front of him. He found it a bit hard to believe the average looking girl could finish two of those greasy things off, he was quite a bit larger than her and he could only stomach one of them.  
  
It was truly suspicious, anyone seeing her walk around with two of the burritos she had on her serving tray wouldn’t believe she was there alone. Each one was almost as thick as her forearm, and at least 7 inches long! But Natasha found herself wanting to eat, and wanting to eat _a lot_. If she got a stomach ache later… Well, maybe her boyfriend could give it a rub or something. He was always supportive of her, after all, even when she said she’d have to stop exercising because college was becoming too much of a chore.   
  
Ever since then, she had packed on a few pounds. Nothing quite noticeable, at least not to anyone but her closest friends and her boyfriend. A bit of extra squish to her hips, some plumpness to her butt, was that really a bad thing? Natasha herself didn’t even seem to notice the change, and no one thought to bring it up to her. Gaining a bit of weight during college was normal.   
  
Taking her seat in a booth, Natasha soon unwrapped her first burrito and dug right in, feeling her mouth explode with flavor and fatty grease. The rush of “feel good” chemicals was immediate, her worries starting to melt away like the delicious, melty cheese inside these sloppy burritos. Thoughts about that damn Pre-Calc class with that _asshole_ running it, thoughts about that dickwad in Creative Writing that won’t ever leave her alone, they all drifted further and further away the more and more she ate. Unlike many of the other students surrounding her studying, texting, watching videos, or doing whatever else on their laptops and phones, Natasha was completely enraptured in her food. The only thing that could compete with her burritos for her attention was the big cup of soda next to her. She took her first sip after finishing her fourth bite of burrito goodness, slurping down the sugary, carbonated nectar with a smile.   
  
It never even occurred to her that she was currently stress eating. She’d never really had to deal with this level of stress in her life, her high school years being mostly mundane and quiet. Any strife that would arise, she’d have her friends and family there to support her. So while she did occasionally stress eat back then, her exercise routine and the infrequency of the “episodes” meant she could easily bounce back from any overeating she did.  
  
But now she was attending a university. She had to move away from her podunk little town to be closer to her place of study, and her only real friends she’d made so far were her boyfriend and a few others. She could still call her family, but it wasn’t the same as them being there to hug her and consult her about the stressors of college life. Everything was so frantic…  
  
But not right now. Now, she was enjoying her unhealthy food, in her own little world.   
  
***  
  
“Are you sure you should be eating there again?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Natasha sat in the Burger Queen parking lot, on the phone with her loving boyfriend. She really did adore him, always thinking about her… But right now he was acting a bit weird. Why was he asking her if she was sure she should be eating? Don’t all people need to eat?  
  
“It’s just…” Mathias said, trailing off. He couldn’t just outright say what he wanted to. _Because you’re getting a pot belly and I don’t want you to end up fat and unhealthy._ Instead, he quickly told an innocent little lie. “... I thought the last time you ate there you got a stomach ache!”  
  
Such a sweetheart! Natasha just wanted to hug him right there. What other boy would remember that? Her thighs rubbed together as she shifted her hips to unbuckle herself. That was odd, she never felt _that_ before. She figured it was just because her shorts seemed to have shrunk a bit in the wash, so she could feel the skin more.  
  
“It’s fine, dear. I think it was because I asked for extra onions, all that sulfur isn’t good for my tummy!” she said, completely oblivious to what he was really thinking. The notion that she was getting fat wasn’t even in her mind.  
  
“Well, okay, just ask them to go light on them then…” Mathias responds, holding back a sigh. He really should sit her down and talk to her about this, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings and call her fat. In truth, he didn’t really _mind_ the extra weight… He just wanted to make sure she was healthy and happy!  
  
“I will honey. I’m going in now, I love you!” she says happily, hanging up the second Mathias gave her an “I love you too”. She was _hungry_ , and lately when she got hungry it was all she could think about. Those big, juicy patties, covered in cheese and ketchup, on that firm bun… Her mouth was watering before she even stepped in the door.  
  
***  
  
“... A number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip... “ she said, looking over the menu. The boy behind the cash register figured she was ordering for a party or something. The girl in front of him ordering enough food for 5 people was certainly far from skinny, but no _way_ she could tuck away that much food.   
  
“A number 7…” she adds, rubbing her chin. It felt a bit softer than normal, almost like she was getting a fat chin… She figured it was just her facial cleanser working its wonders.   
  
“And a large soda!” she finally finishes, smiling as she pulls out her wallet.   
  
“Will that be to go, ma’am?” the man said, assuming she’d be taking all that food out to her car an-  
  
“For here, please!” she says with a smile, pulling out her debit card.  
  
 _For here?_ He didn’t see her come in with anyone. Maybe other people would arrive…  
  
***  
  
 _Soooo good…_  
  
Another chicken nugget dipped in the special Queen’s Cream burst in her mouth, juiciness and flavor coating her tongue and making her eyes go half-lidded. Just as always, she receded into her own little world. All of that crap about Avagadro’s number and anaerobic respiration were so far away now. The fact that her thighs were touching quite closely, the feeling of a roll of fat pushing against her breasts and pelvis, the way the underside of her arms swayed slightly every time she moved them too fast… None of it mattered.   
  
Another huge gulp of soda lead to a gas bubble rising up in her throat, Natasha so infatuated with eating that she didn’t even think to stifle it. Instead, she just straightened her back, puffed out her chest, and let it explode out of her.  
  
 ** _UUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**The students caught up in their schoolwork in the booth behind her all jumped, several other people in the crowded restaurant taking notice and looking in her direction. The belch she let out was not a subtle little puff of air, it was a monster of a deep, throaty roar! However, even with all those eyes on her, Natasha just took another bite of her double cheeseburger as if nothing had happened at all. Because, to her, nothing _had_ happened. She was just enjoying her meal, and nothing else mattered.  
  
“Jeez, is she really eating all that?”  
  
“Don’t stare! She’s gonna see!”  
  
“I don’t think she really cares, dude…”  
“You see that honey? People like her are why we don’t eat here every time you ask. Now eat your apple slices like a good girl…”  
  
“I’d still fuck her, I bet she’s got a fat ass!”  
  
“Dude, you’re fucking gross!”  
  
All the voices talking about her, and she didn’t hear a single one. All she heard was white noise, a faraway murmur in the background of the main show. Her meal. Chicken nuggets, cheeseburger, onion rings… Way too much food for just one person, but she wasn’t eating just to satisfy her needs. She was eating because… Eating just felt _really_ good! All the flavors, the fats, the salt, the sugar, it all made her feel so happy. Perhaps that was why she hadn’t noticed her weight gain yet. Either that, or she was in denial. She didn’t want to spoil her eating fun, after all…  
  
***  
  
 ** _PPPPRRRRRRTTTTT!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**“Whoopsie!” Natasha giggled, letting out another fart.  
  
“Jeez Tasha, you’re so gassy today…” Mathias noted, sitting next to the chubby girl on the couch as they watched TV… And she dug into a plate of nachos from Taco Smell.  
  
“Sorry sweetie! Do they stink? I dunno what’s wrong with me!” she says, giggling some more as she crammed another cheesy, meat-loaded chip into her mouth.   
  
“No, it’s fine! It’s just… Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with…” he tried to articulate in his brain the best way to approach this.  
  
As it stood, Natasha was getting _fat_. She wasn’t just getting the “Freshman Fifteen”. She wasn’t putting on “a few” pounds. She refused to weigh herself, but he had to guess she’d gained about 70 pounds since they started dating. He really didn’t mind how she looked, he loved her for more than just her looks, but he wanted her to be healthy…  
  
“The beans? Yeah, I know… But beans are healthy!” she says, licking some cheese off her fingers and brushing the crumbs off of her tummy. What was going on with all her clothes? No matter how she washed them, they seemed to be shrinking! Her favorite tank-top used to cover her tummy with some room to spare, but now her belly button was sticking straight out. Not only that, but her stretchy shorts were looking more and more like panties as her college career carried on. Maybe it was something in the water she was using to wash her clothes? She’d try it by hand…  
  
“No, it’s not that… I think you’re just kinda… Putting on some weight, is all…” Mathias finally managed to say, looking at her with a-  
  
 ** _FFFFRRRR-PPPRRRTTT!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**“What’s that sweetie?” Natasha asks, after tilting her fart cannon away from him to blast it out in the other direction. It was the least she could do, since she was finding herself having difficulties holding them in. Why was she so gassy? Normally beans kinda give her the toots, but usually not this bad…  
  
“I think you’re putting on some weight is all!” he says louder, frowning a bit as he stares at her. “It’s not a big deal, everyone does it from time to time… But maybe you could try a bit of exercise again?” he says, softening his face.  
  
“But… I’m not…” she says, looking down to her body. She was definitely thicker… But maybe it was just because she had drank a _lot_ of soda and it was water weight? Or because her clothes were shrinking, she was able to see more…?  
  
“Honey, I love you, I just want you to be healthy…” Mathias said with a sigh, wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist. He used to be able to wrap all the way around to her belly button, now he mostly just clutched her side. Not to mention her fat ass pancaking out on the couch was making it hard for him to get closer. He supposed having a fat ass was better than having a huge gut, but her rear end was getting so big he was worried she’d get stuck in a doorway or something eventually.  
  
“I am healthy! I’m just gassy!” she says with a pout, eating another chip without hesitation.   
  
How was she so oblivious to how big she was getting? Mathias couldn’t understand. He was an IT guy, not a psychologist, but he figured she must be in denial over something. But, bringing up therapy at this point would be jumping the gun in his mind, she seemed happy enough. Perhaps this extra bit of chub wasn’t that bad…  
  
“Okay sweetheart, as long as you feel alright… I love you.” he says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
“Hff… Pppff…” Natasha huffed, out of breath and hunched over. All she did was walk up the stairs to the second floor of her university! Why was she so out of breath? Maybe she was tired… She had been awfully stressed lately! And she found herself unable to get comfortable fully while sleeping, always feeling like she was rubbing against herself, bloated and uncomfortable… Maybe she was PMSing? No, she usually got grumpy before her period…

“Maybe she should take the elevator…” she heard from beside her, quickly looking to see who it could have been. Whoever said it was immediately lost in the sea of students rushing around her. Take the elevator? She didn’t need to take the elevator! Her knees just hurt because she had been sitting funny earlier, because this stupid tiny top wasn’t keeping her breasts in any more… And the back pain was from them getting a bit bigger for whatever reason… That was normal, right? Women’s boobs get bigger! That’s why her bra felt so tight, especially around the back…   
  
She wasn’t fat, was she?   
  
_ No! _   
  
There was  _ no way _ she could be fat! No one in her family was fat! They were all healthy, just like her! She was just stressed, that’s why her back hurt so much, and why she was so gassy… Natasha shook her head, as if trying to shake away the negative thoughts swirling around. She started wiggling from right to left as she continued walking, trying to get her backpack off. Why was it being so stubborn?! Why couldn’t she reach it?! Maybe her lack of exercising was making her lose flexibility, that wa-   
  
_ Prrttt… _ _   
_ _   
_ She inadvertently let out a fart as she struggled, causing a few people walking past to look at her in disgust. Always so gassy! It wasn’t her diet, was it? Well, fruits and veggies can give people gas too, not just fast food! She didn’t have time to cook anyway, she was too busy with school!   
  
Finally she managed to work her backpack off her flabby back, opening it up as she stepped into her next class. In went her flabby arm, and out came a chocolate bar, quickly being unwrapped by the gluttonous girl. Just something to give her some energy is all. Just something to keep her going. Everyone needs a pick me up…   
  
Why was this seat so tight? Was it just because she was hot and sticky? It was one of those chair-table combos, those damn cheap ones! What was she, a high schooler? There’s no way any fully grown woman could comfortably fit in one of these, if someone as small as her couldn’t!   
  
Her fat ass spilled over the sides of the seat, bare flesh touching the plastic. Damn shorts, so tiny now! Not only that, but they were starting to  **RIP** ! Damn cheap ass Old Nazy clothes! Another bite of her chocolate dashed those bad thoughts away as she tried to fit her gut comfortable into the seat…    
  
Why was she feeling so sad? Like she wanted to cry? She texted her boyfriend before class started.   
  


“Honey, I don’t know what’s going on but… Can you come get me after class? I’m just feeling very sad right now :c“   
  
She took another bite of her chocolate to calm down. It was running out… Thankfully her boyfriend had the day off, so the response was quick.   
  
“I’m sorry babe :( is it your back again?”   
  
“It’s… It’s everything…”   
  
Why was she feeling so… Anxious? And it was so hard to sit in this tiny chair!   
  
“Should I come get you right now?”   
  
Tears started to form in her eyes.  _ Why? Why am I so sad?! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Actually yeah… Please? :c I love you”   
  
***   
“Ms. Natasha, could you and your boyfriend please not interrupt the class?” spoke Professor McMayen.   
  
Natasha was blushing furiously, her boyfriend grunting as he tried to pull her out of the seat. She was stuck. She was fucking stuck in this dumb little seat! Or maybe it wasn’t small after all, seeing as everyone else could fit just fine. Maybe she was just… No, no she wasn’t fat!   
  
“I can’t get up!” she blurted out, starting to tear up, her face beet red as she tried to wiggle. Her flabby ass and exposed back stuck to the plastic, her huge legs refusing to bend the way she wanted them to. Nothing about her body was working right.   
  
**_Because you’re FAT, Natasha! You’re FUCKING FAT!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Finally, the truth was coming to Natasha’s attention, her body trembling as she cried harder than she had since she was a little girl. **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Could someone please help me?” her loving boyfriend spoke up. He was always right there for her, always helping her. Such an angel…   
  
“Yes, someone please help Ms. Natasha out of her seat. We’ve got a lot to cover today…” McMayen said with a sigh. She really must have been in denial until now… Poor thing. He’d seen it more times than he could count, but each time it broke his heart. Someone succumbing to the stress of university life and getting fat as a result.   
  
“Sure, I guess…”   
  
“Yeah, I kinda want to, yanno, learn something today…”   
  
“Just push on the other side while I pull, I guess?” Mathias instructed the two brave souls who volunteered. A jock-looking guy, and a well-dressed girl both sunk their hands into Natasha’s supple flesh, the girl going right for pushing on the side of her immense ass as the jock pushed on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Mathias pulled her hands, trying to wiggle her shaking body to dislodge her.    
  
**_FAT! YOU’RE FUCKING FAT! YOU FUCKING FAT PIG!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Natasha couldn’t stop crying, she couldn’t even help herself get out of her seat. She was  **_FAT. Fat and helpless._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her poor shorts ripped further as she finally started to worm her way out of the seat, but just as her ass was pointed towards the two others helping her…   
  
**_BBBBBRRRRRRGGGGGGGPPPPPPPTTTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** An immense, disgusting fart exploded against them.    
  
“UGH! Why did you do that?!” the girl yelled out, giving her a rude shove.   
  
“Damn! Holy shit!” the jock blurted out, actually impressed by the size of that fart! The sudden shove from the girl made him lose balance and push against Natasha even more, which sent her fat body colliding into her boyfriend.   
  
Mathias fell straight on his back, with his fatass of a girlfriend on top of him, on all fours with her immense ass basically on full display. The shorts had ripped so much that even the stretched out panties stuck in her crack was showing.    
  
**_BBBBFFFFRRRRRRTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The force knocked another fart loose as she collapsed on her boyfriend, shuddering and crying.   
  
“ **I’m fat! I’m a big fat pig! I’m sorry baby! I’m sorry for being so fat!** ” she babbled on and on, slobbering and crying like a child. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She didn’t know what to say, how to act, what to even think!   
  
Mathias just held her, trying to console his tubby girlfriend, but it was hard to breathe with this much lard on his chest and stomach...   
  
“Natasha… You’re kinda crushing me…” he squeaked out. “You’re… A bit bigger than when we started dating, sweetheart… Can you… Get off, please?”   
  
Natasha had never been so disgusted with herself. 


End file.
